A method and an arrangement for controlling an adjusting device of a drive unit of a motor vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,872. In this patent, an electronic engine control for a motor vehicle is disclosed wherein an adjusting device, the throttle flap of an internal combustion engine, is adjusted in dependence upon the command of the driver. A measuring device is connected to an accelerator pedal of the motor vehicle and detects the driver command based on the position of the accelerator pedal. The electrical control of the adjusting device accelerates the vehicle when the accelerator pedal is actuated out of its rest position. For this reason, care is taken in the known arrangement that no unwanted operating states occur when the accelerator pedal is jammed or when there is twisting between accelerator pedal and measuring device. This is realized in that the power of the engine is reduced when the actuation of the brake is detected and the accelerator pedal is away from its rest position.
In the known procedure, the above-mentioned unwanted operating state is only detected during operation. The driver must furthermore actuate the brakes in this operating state.